


Runner's Conclusion

by QuirkyFirst



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyFirst/pseuds/QuirkyFirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well... </p><p>I guess this is what happens when you watch The Scorch Trials in theater without a plan for counseling afterwards.</p></blockquote>





	Runner's Conclusion

I think I'm becoming depressed.

Oddly enough, I'm not sad. At least, if I am, I'm not aware of it. I'm actually pretty optimistic, given the situation. Minho is always talking (nagging me, really) about my habit of always finding the silver lining in ever situation. And I'm certainly not bored. There's plenty to eat, and more than enough to do. The other Runners and I have successfully mapped out Section A. Tomorrow morning, Ben will get up early and start exploring one of the two new sections we've found, and Minho and I will head down the other one. It's exciting, really. We've never been this close to our goal before, and everyone is pumped. Even Alby's stopped yellin' like a crazed baboon for the time being. On top of all that, we got a new Greenie yesterday; Soems shank who goes by Gally, with a klunk pair of eyebrows on him. He's not bad, though. Minho likes picking on him, and I won't say I don't enjoy watching. All in all, things are looking up.

But somehow I can't seem to smile right. I mean, I can do the motion fine, but that's not it. When one of the Slicers makes a joke at Midday, I find myself having to sort of... Force it. It doesn't just happen like a laugh should. (Especially after one of Winston's cracks) I gotta say, though, I'm pretty convincing. I've got 'em all fooled; all except Minho. The bloody shank sees right through me. I think it's the eyes. I can't seem to make them respond in tandem with my smile. I suppose I'll have to work on that, if I want to avoid a confrontation with the Korean Runner. Sometimes I'm worried he'll say something about it to Alby; recommend they pull me from the Running and make me do some shucking chore like farming. But so far, he hasn't. Something in me tells me he won't. He seems to get it- my need for this job. I just hope I'm right about him.

When I run, I feel better. It's on those scouting trips that I find myself laughing naturally. What can I say? The adrenaline takes my breath away. Maybe I just like having a purpose out there. Maybe it's the hope that a way out could be around any corner; a Greiver could too. Maybe it's the fact that I can't hear anything when I run, except the rush of wind in my ears. Maybe I like being alone. It's probably something like that. 

But as soon as I get back to The Glade- to safety- and those towering stone doors close in my stead; that little nagging feeling in my guy comes rushing back. The carefree feeling of the run fades, and I'm left feeling empty- trapped - for just a moment. Then Minho will make a joke, and I'll make myself laugh, and everything will be okay. But recently I've been thinking about that feeling. Considering it. It's been growing anyway, from what I can tell, and I think I've come to a conclusion.

I know it doesn't make much sense;

But I think I'm becoming depressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... 
> 
> I guess this is what happens when you watch The Scorch Trials in theater without a plan for counseling afterwards.


End file.
